


Dreams...

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Dreams...

I woke up from the dream sandwiched between two bodies that weren't here when I fell into bed exhausted at ten am. I'd been up all night raising zombies for Bert, staking Vampires for Larry who was on vacation and then working a case for the RPIT. I resisted opening my eyes, I didn't want to see daylight no matter how long I'd been asleep. Besides I didn't need to know who was sleeping on either side of me -- I knew. A deep breath told me the body I was pressed against was Nathaniel, and the perfect fit of the body behind me was Micah.

The dream that woke me told me that Jean Claude's dreams, or maybe fantasies, had bled through our marks, probably as he was feeding. Still vivid in my mind was the image of Jean Claude making love to Asher. While I knew they had been intimate in the past I'd never "seen" them together except for the few times Belle had wormed her way into us. The Asher I saw Jean Claude loving wasn't the perfect Asher of the past, it was Asher as he is today. The emotions that flowed through to me as I "watched" Jean Claude do something I had always wanted to do -- licking his way down Asher's body, dipping his tongue into each scar left by the holy water. It was as if I was there touching Asher and all I could feel was the love and pure desire for the man who was probably the other half of Jean Claude.

Feeling Jean Claude's desire woke the ardeur in me. It strummed through my body until I was no longer able to ignore the press of the two very male bodies surrounding me. I finally reached up and pushed the rich auburn hair away from Nathaniel's shoulder and nibbled my way across it, resisting the urge to sink my teeth into his flesh. His moan of pleasure at the feel of my teeth woke Micah and I felt his hands begin to stoke along my side, teasing the edges of my breasts as he skimmed past.


End file.
